Face Down
by LivLuvLaf44
Summary: She is done, she is ready to move on. This is her story. OneShot. SongFic. AU. Set in Season 2. Based on 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Rachel-centric. Major Finn Bashing. KurtXRachel awesomeness.


**Hey there :) Ok, so this is my first attempt at a OneShot. It's a bit long, because I really don't know when to stop. Anyways, I know I have my other story, and I am working on it, don't worry. I promise a new chapter will be up soon. In the mean time, please enjoy this! I was watching the Props episode yesterday, and the Beiste story line just got to me, and then this popped into my head, so Viola! Sorry for the Finn bashing, but I needed someone, and, well, idk. He fit. This is obviously AU, set in the second season. Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: _I don' own Glee, any of it's characters, the song 'Face Down', or YouTube. I mentioned it, so I didn't know if I needed to include it or not... _

* * *

There's no way she can deny it. She knows that. She knows that if someone was to ask her straight up, she would have to tell them truth. All the evidence was there, and she honestly didn't have it in her to lie about it anymore.

She was tired of lying. She was tired of lying months ago, but that didn't matter. She couldn't tell anyone, that would just make it all worse. So she did the next best thing, she just stopped trying.

She stopped trying to smile, stopped trying to laugh, and stopped trying to act like it was all ok. It wasn't ok, she couldn't pretend anymore.

Living a double life really takes it out of you.

She didn't stop covering up though and she didn't let all the tears flow, let all her pain out in the open. She didn't have a death wish, thankyouverymuch.

Another reason she didn't say anything, she liked her life up to this point. It would be a waste to end it all now.

She knew what would happen if she spilled this secret. Bad things. But let's get something straight. When she says that things would get worse, and that she didn't have a death wish, she wasn't actually afraid of dying.

No, she doubted he would actually kill her. Actually, she was positive he wouldn't. He might be the biggest dumbass on the face of the earth, but he is also a coward. A big, fat coward. He didn't have it in him to end her life, just harm and belittle her to make himself feel better. But if she ever did tell anyone, her life would never be the same. She would be as good as dead, you could say.

But she took that risk. The risk that something could go horribly wrong and he would win, just so she could try and get the freedom she deserved.

This is her story.

* * *

She had been living with all this for a little over 5 months now. It all started when Sam Evans came to McKinley. He was the blonde haired, fresh faced, big lipped, and oh-so-charming new kid, and all of the student body, especially the female population, took notice. Unlike the majority of the male students, Sam was sweet, nice, and actually respectful, which boosted his already high self image to new heights. Even after he joined Glee club, he was still at the top of the social hierarchy.

After his first week in New Directions, he had become a key member. This is where things started to go sour in her life.

She had been rocking the single life for a while now, even though she did harbor borderline obsessive feelings for one overly tall quarterback, who, at this point in time, was in a PDA filled relationship with a certain ex-cheerleader blonde bombshell.

But as soon as Sam walked thru that choir room door, said ex-cheerleader's attention was not on her oaf of a boyfriend anymore.

It took exactly 2 weeks for Quinn to dump Finn.

1 more week for Quinn and Sam to start sneaking around.

Another few days until the secret broke and Fabrevans became the new "it" couple.

3 days of no Finn, anywhere.

4 Glee club practices filled with awkward silences, death glares, tears, and storm outs of epic proportions.

2 weeks and Finchel was back on.

She had always thought that they were endgame anyway, so when her recurring dreams became a reality, she was ecstatic. This was the man of her dreams, her perfect match, her other half, the man who could always make her happy.

Funny how wrong you can be about things sometimes.

She should have seen it at the beginning, how different he was. She mistook his possessive behavior as simply him being protective and romantic. He was clinging to her like a lifeline, making sure the whole world knew she was his. He threw himself into making her look more "presentable", more "like the gorgeous girl he saw". He also clung tightly to his other lifeline, his football career.

She remembers thinking it was sweet, how it wanted to "make her over". She, again, mistook his mental breakdown as him wanting her to live up to her beautiful potential. She was willing to give up anything if it would make him happy, and changing her clothes was really nothing in comparison to what he could have asked her for, so she didn't mind much.

Things went on like this for about 4 weeks, him obsessing over her, arm always tightly secured around her shoulders, steadying her in her new 5 inch heels, his letterman jacket perched around her. His lips on her neck as he pushed her up against her locker, claiming her in front of everyone who walked by. His hold always got tighter and his kisses always got rougher whenever _they_ would walk by, but again, she was too naïve to notice.

She remembers the looks she got in Glee club. The concern evident in their eyes, the questions they were all itching to ask on the tips of their tongues, but all was cut off when she flashed them her patent mega watt smile, silently assuring them of how happy she was. They would always let it drop then, as his arms would encircle her from behind and she would giggle in delight.

They figured this was just her growing up, so most of them let it go. Some of them, the ones who knew how not right this whole situation was, stayed silent, but watched intently.

They had been going out for almost 5 weeks when it all came crashing down.

Sam Evans was announced the new quarterback of the McKinley High Titans.

It took 2 hours from the announcement in the locker room for the Finn vs. Sam showdown in the choir room.

2 days suspension for both parties.

3 Glee club practices of tense silences, Finn's hand clamping down hard on hers, almost causing her to whimper in pain.

The following week, she finally started to see the changes. How he was always next to her, or rather she was always next to him, not being allowed to leave, his arm always tightly constricted around her shoulders, leaving no room to move. How whenever he pushed her against her locker in the middle of the crowded hallway, which was happening a lot more often, she had to bite her lip to stop the cry that tried to escape at the amount of pain she felt as her back slammed against the metal behind her. How his hand started to creep higher and higher up her thigh.

It took 2 weeks from the initial downfall for it to happen, for all her growing fears to come true, for her life to take a cruel turn.

It took 2 weeks for Finn Hudson to hit her.

It wasn't even a gradual thing. No. They were in her room, making out, when his hand crept a little too high for her liking, so she backed up and explained how she wasn't comfortable with that. He had laughed, a cruel, heartless laugh, and explained to her that _she_ didn't have to be comfortable with anything, because _she_ didn't have a say. She had, of course, scoffed at this, and told him to get the hell off her bed and the hell out of her house.

He then proceeded to do the one thing she never imagined to happen.

He hit her.

He slapped her so hard, so turned and fell to the floor.

He then told her exactly how it was going to be. She would do what he said, whatever he wanted, and not say a word to anyone.

No apology, no great regret, and no guilty eyes. Just a sneer and a threat.

"Do as I say and you won't get hurt."

She had been so afraid of what she saw in his eyes, that she had nodded dumbly. She had never seen him as a cruel person before, but that man that stood above her that day, that man wasn't the Finn Hudson she had fallen in love with. That was the Finn Hudson who had lost everything that he held close to him, the man who had succumb to his dark side, who had decided that this was the last thing he could do in his life to make him feel superior.

* * *

5 months. 5 damn months of covering up bruises and black eyes. 5 months of her life wasted, wasted by being scared of someone she was supposed to love, someone who was suppose to love her.

He said that, that he loved her. He said it every now and then, when they were cuddled up on the couch, watching some stupid reality show he loved so much, her new black eye covered up by the large amount of makeup she spent an hour putting on. He would smirk down at her, and she would snuggle deeper into his side, just so that she wouldn't have to look up into his eyes and she the monster he had become.

About the 3 month mark, she had really believed she was as worthless as he said she was. She did believe in some twisted, sick way that some of this was her fault, for one reason or another.

It was in the middle of the fourth month that she received an email from an address she didn't know with a link to a YouTube clip. She clicked the link, and sat back and watched the lyrics on the screen. She then proceeded to burst into tears, realizing then and there how her life had become something out of a song.

That's when it hit her. She needed an out. She wasn't the problem here, he was. He was the monster, the messed up one, the psycho. Nothing was wrong with her, except for the fact that she had believed anything that had come out of his mouth.

Even though she had come to this epiphany, she knew she couldn't tell anyone yet. She needed proof, she needed a plan. That's when she just stopped trying. Finn didn't notice, because whenever she needed to, she still played the devoted girlfriend. She let him kiss her in the hallway, but she didn't put as much show into it anymore. She stayed by his side, tucked into his arm, but her face was a blank slate.

She stopped applying her special cream to her bruises and scars on her legs, letting them stay visible, but still covering them with makeup, so Finn wouldn't know. She was getting her proof, taking pictures of all her new injuries every day.

She was tired of pretending, tired of being a human punching bag. She was just…So. Damn. Tired.

* * *

It was cool spring day when she ended it, the day she finally decided she had had enough. She had printed the sheet music out the night before, practicing it over and over again until she was sure it sounded perfect. She even replied to that email, saying a simple "Thank You", knowing that whoever it was, that they would get the message.

Mr. Shue had walked in and just started to discuss that day's plans when she raised her hand. The room went silent, for she hadn't asked to sing a song for months. She had only sung when assigned or when Finn wanted to duet.

She stood up, handing out the sheets to the band, and standing in the middle of the floor, facing her peers. Her eyes stopped at Finn for a moment, noticing the confusion and slight anger in his eyes.

She remembers mentally smiling at that moment, knowing he would never hurt her again.

The music started, and she straightened her back. This was it.

She tweaked the lyrics a bit, just so they fit better.

She is starting to get looks now. The surprised ones, the confused ones, the sad ones, and the angry ones.

Finn was finally starting to realize what she meant now. He started glancing around, trying to gage how many people were actually believing her. The glares he got in return were the only answers he needed.

Finn is going to try to escape. She knows he is, because she knows that he knows he can't talk his way out of this one. He can't blame it all on her and her need for attention. She gives him some credit; she didn't think he would realize that. She wasn't worried though. By the looks on their faces, he won't get away easy.

She sees them all silently planning. Making sure he won't get away. She knows Finn won't notice, he is too lost in his own head, his eyes darting to all possible exits. Mr. Shue has been typing on his phone for the past few seconds, alerting some of the other teachers of the new information.

Puck, Sam, and Mike have their eyes trained on Finn's every move, ready to pounce at any second.

The girls plus Kurt are staring at her, tears rolling down their cheeks.

Everything is about to go down. It's all out. This is the moment. She stares at Finn. He is glaring at her, obviously holding himself back from going up and hitting her right where she stands. She glares right back, putting all her pain and emotion behind the words she is singing.

She finishes her song. Silence. Finn jumps up, only to be tackled to the floor by Puck, Sam, and Mike. Santana comes down and kicks him, stopping all further struggles.

Kurt comes and ushers her out of the room, leading her to his car outside. They drive to the North side of Lima, and stop at a nice looking suburban house, which she recognizes as Tina's house.

When they step out of the car, she hugs Kurt tightly, letting her tears flow. He hugs her back with as much passion, but somewhat softer, making sure he doesn't hit any of her bruises, crying too.

They stand there, clutching each other and sobbing. When she manages to get her breathing somewhat under control, she pulls back slightly, just enough to look into his eyes, and whispers a broken "Thank you" to which he smiles and shakes his head.

"Anytime love" is his reply.

They share a watery smile, and turn and walk into the house, hand in hand.

* * *

**There you have it. I think it was better in my head, but whatever. Hope you liked it! If you wanna make me smile :D please R&R! Sorry about the no lyrics thing. Apparently I can't post them or something, still trying to get the hang of this FanFiction thing :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**3, D**


End file.
